De antiIETSinstallatie
by Marjanneke
Summary: Heero vindt uiteindelijk zijn plaats in de Grote Boze Wereld en krijgt bezoek van twee meiden die een anti…IETS in zijn huisje willen plaatsen.


**Titel**: De anti…IETS…installatie

**Samenvatting:** Heero vindt uiteindelijk zijn plaats in de Grote Boze Wereld en krijgt bezoek van twee meiden die een anti…IETS in zijn huisje willen plaatsen.

**Plaats en tijd bij aanvang:** Een ziekenhuis in Brussel, vlak na het einde van "Endless Waltz"

**Disclaimer:** Ik bezit niets

**Nota:** dit is eigenlijk een soort anti-Frozen-Teardrop betoog… Het spijt me voor degenen die FT wel goed vinden, maar ik vind het allesbehalve.

**Nota 2:** De twee meiden die op bezoek zijn, zijn gebaseerd op levende, hier aanwezige personen

* * *

><p>Alles was zwart. Alles deed pijn. Zijn hoofd, zijn armen en benen, ja zelfs spieren waarvan Heero Yuy niet eens wist dat hij ze had. Hij hoorde ook flarden van een gesprek op de achtergrond.<p>

"De jongeheer moet nog een tijdje in mijn buurt blijven, mevrouw. Ik wil hem graag regelmatig op controle zien." Zei een onbekende stem

"Maar… dokter, hij woont in de kolonies!" hoorde Heero Relena klagen.

"Dat zal dan voorlopig niet gaan, zijn toestand is nu wel stabiel, maar hij is door het oog van de naald gekropen."

Heero begreep het gesprek maar half. Het verliep in het Frans en die taal was hij maar half machtig.

"Hoelang moet hij in de buurt blijven?"

"Een maand." Antwoordde de dokter.

Heero begon zijn omgeving in zich op te nemen. Na de ontploffing van Wing Zero en zijn val van 100 m naar beneden hadden hem geen deugd gedaan. Alles deed pijn.

"Auw, mijn hoofd"

"Heero! Je bent wakker!" schreeuwde Relena

"Schreeuw niet zo, mijn hoofd!"

"Sorry…"

"Wat, moet ik hier wonen?" herinnerde Heero zich het gesprek.

"Ik dacht dat jij geen Frans kende."

"Dit jaar geleerd op school. Goede school daar."

"Een maand moet je in Brussel blijven."

En zo geschiedde. Heero besloot bij Relena te wonen, in haar huis, even buiten Brussel. Hij leerde al snel de geneugten van de Belgische keuken kennen. Mosselen, chocolade, friet, bier "wel 700 soorten!" vertelde hij Duo over de telefoon.

"700 soorten bier? Heb je die allemaal al gedronken?"

"Dat is het doel, alleen begint de weegschaal omhoog te gaan. Waarom hebben die Belgen toch zo'n verdomd lekker eten?"

"Pas maar op, Mr. Perfect Soldier, straks ben je je capaciteiten kwijt."

Omdat de dokter hem had opgedragen om "meer te bewegen, lopen zwemmen of fietsen, goed voor je spieren terug op te bouwen" deed hij dat maar. Aan lopen had hij een hekel, de Belgische fietspaden waren in zo een slechte staat en na 4 x bijna omver gereden te worden besloot hij maar te gaan zwemmen.

Wandelen deed hij alleen als het zonnig was en dat gebeurde in dit koude, donkere land maar zelden. Hij ging dan door Brussel wandelen en bezocht alle toeristische bezienswaardigheden. Nu ja, wat je bezienswaardigheden kon noemen. Een levensgrote ijzermolecule, een mannetje dat niets anders deed dan plassen en een stadhuis dat scheef gebouwd was. Wat een stad.

Na een maand verklaarde de dokter hem volledig genezen en maakte Heero zich klaar voor de verhuis naar de kolonies.

"Moet je echt gaan?" vroeg Relena op een avond.

Heero had ook al gemerkt dat hij steeds meer opzag tegen het moment dat hij haar huis zou verlaten. Hij begon gesteld te raken op de kat en op het feit dat Relena elke avond zijn vermoeide lijf masseerde. Vooral dat laatste zou hij missen.

"Ik weet het niet." Antwoordde Heero.

"Blijf. Ik verhuis binnen een half jaar ook, het zou leuk zijn als ik een huisgenoot had."

"Naar waar moet je?"

"Den Haag, Nederland. Het politieke centrum daar wil een ESUN afgevaardigde en liefst een die de taal kent. "

"Waarom niet? Nederland, nog nooit geweest! Ik ken het wel van vroeger."

"Van vroeger?"

"Ja, moeder had een grote foto met een molen en tulpen aan de muur hangen."

"Had jij een moeder, Heero?"

"Nee, Relena" antwoordde Heero sarcastisch "ik ben ooit eens verschenen op deze wereld."

"Je weet goed wat ik bedoel, wijsneus."

Dat wist hij wel. Relena dacht dat hij altijd opgevoed was door Dr J.

"Natuurlijk, lieve schat" en hij gaf haar een zoen op haar neus, zomaar. Nee, niet zomaar.

"Vertel."

"Tot mijn 6 jaar was ik een doodgewoon kind met een mama en als papa haar broer. Mijn echte vader was altijd op stap, voor OZ werkend. Vreemd he? Zowel mijn moeder als vader waren agenten voor OZ en ik probeerde OZ te vernietigen. Ironisch. In ieder geval , ik werd bedolven onder speelgoed en liefde. Moeder vertelde altijd over Nederland, het land waar ze ooit als klein meisje geweest was en vooral genoot van de chocoladevla. Maar ook de bloemen en molens waren haar bijgebleven. Ze had een mooie foto in de woonkamer gehangen. Samen met "papa" maakte ik haar vrolijk door molens en bloemen te knutselen." (AN1)

"Waar is je moeder nu?"

"Op de plaats waar alle engelen samen zijn. Net zoals jouw adoptievader. Dan kwam mijn echte vader terug in men leven, leerde me om voor mezelf te zorgen, ging met me kamperen, leerde me schieten, explosieven maken en toen legde hij per ongeluk zelf het loodje. Dr. J. vond me en de rest van het verhaal ken je."

"Arme Heero."

"Maak je geen zorgen, ik kom wel op men pootjes terecht. Laat me mee naar Den Haag gaan, zodat ik daar eer aan mijn moeder kan brengen."

Een mooi huis in een buitenwijk was het. Heero wandelde graag rond in deze wijk, die lekker rustig was. Den Haag vond hij ook een mooie stad. Met een goed zwembad. Hij had één maal in de zee gezwommen maar was daar onzacht in aanraking gekomen met een kwal die hem een week pijn had bezorgd. Zwemmen deed hij dus in een zwembad.

Maar er was één ding dat hem onmogelijk leek: de taal. Verschillende pogingen had hij al ondernomen om iets van het Nederlands te leren, maar hij kon de woorden niet onthouden, de grammatica was onlogisch en ingewikkeld en ook het schrijven leek hem abnormaal. Soms twee klinkers soms één dan weer een t of een d of nog erger dt! Hij kwam tot de conclusie dat Nederlanders de slimste mensen ter wereld moesten zijn.

"Ik heb nog nooit zo'n rare taal gezien." Zei hij op een avond tegen Relena.

"Wat klets je nou, je hebt een half jaar in België gewoond, in Vlaanderen daar spreekt men toch dezelfde taal?"

"Daar spraken ze Frans!"

"Ja, in onze wijk, maar de aanpalende straten waren Nederlandstalig." (AN2)

"ik dacht dat die taal Vlaams heette en omdat weinig mensen ze kennen heb ik er geen aandacht aan besteed."

"Lieve Heero, Vlaams en Nederlands is hetzelfde."

"Dus in Nederland spreekt men Vlaams en Nederlands?"

"Dat is hetzelfde! Dezelfde taal!"

"Wauw, dus de Vlamingen en Nederlands zijn perfect tweetalig! Beiden spreken dus Vlaams en Nederlands! "

Relena gaf het op… (AN3)

"Kom, wijsneus, we gaan eens de bloemetjes buiten zetten."

Dat duurde echter niet lang. Ze gingen naar een van de vele danscafés die Den Haag rijk was en botsten op een bizar groepje jongeren. Heero verstond geen snars van wat ze zeiden. Ze dronken wel erg veel. En gilden veel. En die ene kerel had al minstens 3 meisjes gekust. En een soort Barbiepop dronk zoveel dat ze met de ambulance moest afgevoerd worden. En dat terwijl een camera ze filmden. Het kon de jongeren blijkbaar niet al te veel schelen dat hun vriendin weggevoerd werd. (AN4)

"Ik stel voor dat we naar huis gaan." Zei Relena droogjes

"Naar het andere eind van de wereld lijkt me leuker" zei Heero even droog.

"Ik zal eens kijken of ik een overplaatsing naar het ander eind van de wereld kan aanvragen."

"Ergens waar ze eens een taal spreken die ik WEL KAN ZONDER BIZARRE INGEWIKKELDE DT-REGELS!"

"Japan?"

Beiden keken enorm gelukzalig bij dat idee.

"Japan vind ik goed. Ik mag toch mee? Als huisgenoot?" Heero nam haar hand vast.

"Wat dacht je van "als vriendje"?"

"Veel beter." En hij gaf haar een zoen, dit keer op haar mond.

En dus werd het hele Peacecraft-Yuy huishouden (inclusief kat) naar een klein flatje in Tokyo verhuisd.

Heero dacht dat hij nu in de zevende hemel was. En toen kreeg hij een geweldig idee.

"Kom, we gaan eens wandelen, Relena."

"Naar waar?"

"Naar de zee."

"Je gaat er toch niet in zwemmen."

"Neen, één kwallebeet was meer dan genoeg."

Na een lange wandeling (het was spitsuur en dan weigerden beiden het openbaar vervoer te nemen) kwamen ze bij een klein strandje.

"Herken je dit strand, Relena?" fluisterde Heero zachtjes in haar oor.

"Neen…"

"Denk eens diep na… Heel diep na."

Relena dacht na… strand… ambulance. Ambulance? Strand?

"Hier heb ik je gevonden!"

"De cirkel is rond, we horen hier, Relena."

Terwijl Relena verder werkte als diplomate ging Heero op zoek naar leuke bezigheden in de stad. De Preventers hadden hem aangeboden agent te worden maar hij wilde eerst een tijdje genieten van Japan in al zijn facetten. Na bizarre dansjes te hebben geleerd, samurai te spelen met Duo en Hilde die op bezoek gekomen waren en Zechs te vergiftigen met nattoo had Heero genoeg van het luilekkerleventje en besloot het aanbod aan te nemen. Hij genoot van zijn job als Preventer-agent. Soms mistte hij zijn vrienden wel, maar die beloofden regelmatig op bezoek te komen. Vooral Wufei en Quatre moest hij dringend zien. Beiden hadden een liefje gevonden bij de Preventers en Heero was zeer benieuwd of deze dames genre Noin dan wel Sally of Une waren.

"Heero, we krijgen bezoek seffens blijkbaar."zei Relena terwijl ze hem onder de kast haalde die na de zoveelste aardbeving was omgevallen en bovenop Heero terecht gekomen was.

"Van wie?" zei Heero terwijl hij onder de boeken vandaan kroop die op zijn hoofd waren gevallen

"Geen idee, ze zijn gestuurd door Zechs." Relena zette de kast weer recht

"Klinkt verdacht, Preventers waarschijnlijk" Heero plaatste de boeken weer in de kast en moest lachen bij het boek dat Relena ooit eens voor hem had gekocht "Dutch for dummies". Het had hem niets geleerd.

Even later ging de bel. Toen Heero de deur opendeed stonden twee meisjes voor hem. De ene, de grootste keek hem heel vrolijk aan met haar blauwe ogen. Het ander meisje keek verveeld uit haar groene ogen.

"Goeiendag" sprak het grootste meisje in het Engels "wij komen jullie leven redden."

"Ons leven redden? Waarom?"

"Eh, dat kunnen we niet zeggen. We komen hier een anti-FT-schrijversinstallatie installeren."

"een anti-wat?" vroeg Heero in de war.

"Een anti-FT-schrijversinstallatie."

"Wat is dat?"

"Dat is geheime informatie."

"Dan kan ik jullie niet binnenlaten vrees ik." Zei Heero beleefd

"Hoor eens, wijsneus, wij zijn gestuurd door het Preventershoofdkwartier in Brussel, hebben verdorie 15 uur op een vliegtuig gezeten. Je gaat ons niet zomaar terugsturen! Als explosievenspecialist zou ik wel eens andere dingen kunnen laten rondslingeren als je niet oppast." Sprak opeens het kleinste meisje.

Heero schrok. Maar dat liet hij niet merken en vuurde zijn death glare TM op haar af. Het grootste meisje sprong verschrikt achteruit. Maar het kleinste meisje staarde met een identieke death glare (blijkbaar dan toch niet TM) terug. Zo bleven ze nog 5 minuten staan terwijl Relena het grootste meisje binnenliet en vrolijk vroeg "kopje thee?"

"Waarom niet, hoelang blijven ze zo staan denk je?"

"Geen idee."

"Goede vlucht gehad?"

"Ging wel, nogal lang. Mijn reisgenote wordt knorrig als ze niet genoeg slaap heeft gehad."

"Heero, laat dat meisje binnen, ze is mijn broers partner naar het schijnt."

"Partner van Zechs?" dat verklaart waarom ze zo lelijk kon kijken.

"Haha ik heb gewonnen!" op slag veranderde het gezicht van het kleinste meisje in een vrolijk engelengezicht.

"Wie ben jij?"

"Agente Marie-Anne. Wanneer ik in het labo van de Preventers hulp nodig heb, wil ik Zechs er wel eens bij halen. Die houdt namelijk van grote explosies."

"Dus je werkt bij de Preventers?"

"Ja"

"Je woont in Brussel dan?"

"Antwerpen."

"Parlez-vous français?" Heero hoopte deze mooie taal terug te horen en met Belgisch bezoek zou dat zeker lukken

"Nee, moi spreekt Nederlands en Engels."

"En wat komen jullie hier nou doen?"

"Een anti-FT-schrijversinstallatie installeren."

"En voor wat staat de afkorting FT?"

"Geheime informatie, ik kom alleen ervoor zorgen dat jij en Relena geen diepvriespizza worden."

"Waar heb je het over?" Diepvriespizza? 'ik wil geen diepvriespizza worden' dacht Heero bij zichzelf.

"Mag ik niet zeggen…"

Heero nam de telefoon. Marie-Anne nam haar pistool en richtte het op hem.

"Hela, hoe heb jij dat meegesmokkeld op het vliegtuig!" riep het andere meisje boos. Heero wist nog steeds niet hoe zij heette.

"In mijn koffer, natuurlijk… Wat ben jij van plan, Heero Yuy!"

"Preventerhoofdkwartier bellen…" Heero werd een beetje bleek. Hij vond haar echt eng.

De telefoon ging een paar maal over, voor er werd opgenomen.

"Met agent Winner. Hoe kan ik u van dienst zijn?"

"Quatre, Heero hier… Sinds wanneer ben jij telefonist?"

"Sinds ik van de trap gevallen ben en met 2 gebroken benen niet meer kan doen dan de telefoon opnemen."

"Leuk dat te horen. Ik heb hier een geflipte dame die beweert van de Preventers te zijn en een anti…IETS komt installeren."

"Is ze daar eindelijk? Wufei probeert Astrid al de hele tijd te bereiken."

"Astrid?"

"Ja, dat ben ik." Zei het grootste meisje boos. "Mogen we nu eindelijk aan ons werk beginnen?"

"Moment, Quatre is dat andere meisje, Marie-Anne, soms jouw vriendin? Ze staat kusjes naar me te geven."

"Geef ze dan maar kusjes terug, ja is het geen schatje?"

"Nou… Goed jullie zijn op de hoogte van iets dat wij niet weten, en ik mag me niet druk maken?"

"Neen, gewoon hun werk laten doen."

"Ok, wacht even. Astrid, de tofste moet ik wel zeggen van de twee heeft Wufei voor zich gewonnen dan."

"Ja, Heero, ben je nu bij? Want het is hier wel verdorie 3 uur 's nachts en ik zou graag slapen gaan. Dag!"

"En welke job heb jij bij de preventers?" vroeg Heero

"Lerares Biologie." Antwoordde Astrid.

"Waarom heeft men daar in godsnaam een lerares Biologie nodig?" vroeg Relena verbaasd.

"Omdat sommige Preventers, vooral een viertal jullie niet zo onbekend, les nodig hebben in "de limieten van het menselijk lichaam en waarom het zeker niet goed is regelmatig je botten te breken.""

"En omdat Hilde Duo zover wilde krijgen dat hij aan kindjes begon, maar die weigert nog steeds." Zei Marie-Anne op een toon van "lekker weertje".

"En mijn lieve Wufie was daar dus ook in de les." Astrid begon te stralen.

'Ik weet genoeg' dacht Heero.

"Ok, dames begin maar met jullie anti…"

"anti-FT-schrijvers installatie!" zeiden de dames in koor

"te installeren."

En zo geschiedde. Terwijl de meisjes hamers, beitels, zagen en boren bovenhaalden en het halletje begonnen te slopen, bestudeerde Heero hen. Hij begreep niets van wat ze zeiden. 'En volgens mij zij elkaar ook niet.'

"Relena, welke taal is dat?"

"Nederlands, lieve schat, ken je dat niet?"

"Maar… Astrid's Nederlands klinkt totaal anders dan dat van Marie-Anne."

"Dat is Nederlands uit Nederland. Het andere is Vlaams uit Belgie." Zei Relena, goed wetend dat dit goed was voor een hele avond hopeloze verwarring bij Heero.

"Dus niet alle Nederlanders zijn zo bizar als die in Den Haag…"

Na 2 dagen was de anti-FT-schrijversinstallatie geïnstalleerd, maar Heero wist nog steeds niet wat dat ding deed.

"Zal je wel zien…" gniffelde Astrid.

"Wanneer gaan jullie terug naar Europa?"

"Binnen 3 dagen."

Heero gaf het niet graag toe, maar hij zou ze missen.

_Een week later_

De bel ging. Heero wilde de deur openen maar opeens begon er iets te fluiten. En te flitsen. "Alarm!" riep iets links van hem. Toen klonk er een knal en een luide AAAAAAUUUUW. Heero deed de deur open en zag een man met een bloedneus en blauwe ogen op de grond liggen.

"Meneer kan ik u helpen! Is alles goed?"

De man kwam weer bij.

"Waarom komt er een grote bokshandschoen uit uw deur?"

"Een bokshandschoen? Geen idee, ik wist niet dat die erin zat. Wie bent u?"

"Ik ben Katsuyuki Sumisawa. Ik ben de bedenker van Frozen Teardrop. Ik kom uw medewerking vragen." (AN5)

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Opeens kwamen een gillende Astrid en Marie-Anne uit het niets aangelopen en overmeesterden de man.

'Waren die niet al terug gevlogen?' dacht een verbaasde Heero.

"Wat gebeurt hier?" schreeuwde hij maar niemand leek hem te horen.

"Zo niet kereltje!" schreeuwde Marie-Anne terwijl ze de man handboeien aandeed.

"Jij gaat hen niet in stikstof van -197 graden invriezen!" brulde Astrid en de man kreeg een blinddoek om.

"Ik arresteer u wegens poging tot dubbele moord!"

"Maar… maar… "

"Niets te maren! Ben je nou helemaal gek geworden."

"Zo is het wel genoeg, Agente Marie-Anne."

Heero kneep eens in zijn arm toen hij Zechs Marquise aan zag komen wandelen.

"Wil ik weten wat jij hier nou weer doet?"

"Mijn partner een beetje in bedwang houden, ze durft wel eens een beetje te overreageren bij een arrestatie."

"En van wie denk je dat ik dat geleerd heb, Mr Peacecraft. Je had hem moeten zien toen we de andere schrijver arresteerden."

"Hoe zou je zelf zijn, hij wil verdorie mijn zus invriezen! En later laten doodgaan! Alleen om geld te verdienen! Neen, de echte Gundam fan zou zoiets nooit toestaan!" Zechs begon gevaarlijk rood aan te lopen.

En viel op de grond toen een stuk Vierde Wand op zijn kop viel.

"Ik word geloof ik niet goed." Stamelde Heero. "Waarom willen ze mij invriezen?"

"Om je 30 jaar later Relena te laten vermoorden, ons te laten verouderen en jullie even oud te laten wezen." Zei Astrid droogjes.

"Wie wil mij invriezen en vermoorden?"

"Hoooooooooi Relena!" Zechs probeerde weer recht te staan.

"En wat vind je van mijn uitvinding? De anti-FT-schrijversinstallatie heeft goed werk geleverd!"

"Ja, Zechs, ga maar weer met de eer lopen."

"Ok, onze uitvinding."

Marie-Anne bleef hem boos aankijken

"Jouw uitvinding, ik heb je geholpen."

En daar was het engelengezichtje weer.

"Ik wil niet moeilijk doen." Zei Relena "maar jullie prooi gaat ervandoor."

"Kisama!" schreeuwde de man (AN6)

"KAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" schreeuwden Zechs, Astrid en Marie-Anne en zetten de achtervolging in. Niet veel later zagen Heero en Relena dat Katsuyuki Sumisawa werd meegenomen in 5 dozen.

Wat later las hij in de krant dat " de bekende schrijver Katsuyuki Sumisawa veroordeeld werd tot 30 jaar cel met verlengingen wegens dubbele poging tot moord op twee hoofdpersonages, het verknoeien van de steengoede anime Gundam Wing en het bedenken van compleet idiote plotten van voorgenoemde serie."

Het instorten van de Vierde Wand was hoorbaar tot in de kolonies.

* * *

><p>AN1: Hoewel dit hele verhaal anti Frozen Teardrop is, komt dit wel van pas. Heero's mama Aoi Clark heeft hem, samen met haar broer, opgevoed tot zijn zesde, tot ze beiden stierven. Dan nam Heero's biologische vader Odin Lowe de opvoeding van zijn zoon voor zijn rekening en trainde hem tot de Heero die we vandaag kennen.<p>

AN2: De talensituatie in Belgie is te complex voor dit verhaal. Indien je meer wil weten ga naar je favoriete zoekmachine en typ in "Brussel-Halle-Vilvoorde" of "faciliteiten-gemeenten" en geniet van de politieke soap!

AN3: Auteur heeft deze discussie in Spanje gevoerd met hetzelfde resultaat: Complete verwarring.

AN4: Jawel, Heero en Relena zijn midden in een aflevering van "oh oh cherso" terecht gekomen en doen zo een totaal foute indruk van Nederland op. Gelukkig komt de vrolijke Astrid dit beeld weer herstellen

AN5: Eveneens de schrijver van Gundam Wing en dus Heero's geestelijke vader

AN6: Japanse vorm van "shit"


End file.
